


What is Love?

by Twicegasmic



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicegasmic/pseuds/Twicegasmic
Summary: Mina is living with her roommate Chaeyoung and she's going crazy over a girl she slept with on a one-night stand, Haseul. Both are surprisingly in extremely similar situations in their lives and will eventually find each other, but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rookie writer, so spare me. Enjoy :)

Mina loved sleeping in during the weekends, staying in bed until noon was the equivalent of good pussy. Sadly, her annoying little roommate, Chaeyoung, was an early bird. “Minari!”, giggled Chae as she shook Mina from her sleep. “Fuck off”, groaned Mina as she kicked Chae off the bed. With a big thump on the ground, Chae finally decided to leave Mina alone. As stubborn as she was, she knew when to leave Mina alone.

 

Mina loved Chaeyoung, they’ve been amazing friends since kindergarten, but with any friend, they came with their annoyances. They knew everything about each other. The two met when Chaeyoung had a huge crush on Mina in kindergarten, but Mina is convinced she’s still crushing. She definitely still is.

 

Chae was still a little one physically and at heart, so Mina did everything for her, cooked, washed, anything she needed. “When are you ever going to do your own shit?”, Mina always bugged Chaeyoung. She didn’t mind taking care of her. “What do you want to eat? You better not say…”, “YOU!”, interrupted Chae. As expected from the brave girl. Flustered, Mina just smiled and prepared a bowl of cereal for the two. They loved each other, though not in the same way.

 

Both worked at a cafe down the street, where they worked with a couple of other friends. Chae had just recently moved from their hometown so most things were new for her. Before she came, Mina was alone. Mina didn’t mind it though. She enjoyed being alone, the sense of freedom it came with was what she loved about it. Her individualism lacked at times, and she hooked up with more girls than she could count. One-night stands were almost a hobby for Mina and sure it was fun, but the loneliness never really went away. When Chaeyoung moved in, she put that life on hold, for the best.

 

Most of the women Mina slept with weren’t special, but she remembered a certain one. She didn’t know why, but the way she felt with that girl was unexplainable. Every living and breathing moment with that woman was perfect. Her touch drove her wild, she’d pay to be touched like that again. The hot air from her breath was still felt behind her ears from time to time. Maybe it was just a little too lonely of a night, Mina thought. That wasn’t the case at all. Did she feel the same way? Will they ever meet again? Those thoughts plagued her for over a year and maybe it was time quit. Mina wouldn’t. She couldn’t. Her name? Haseul.


	2. Haseul

“I love you”, said Haseul.

 

“No you don’t”, shot back Sana.

 

With a break in her voice she said, “You only visit me when you want to have sex, do you even care about me? I know what you do at night when you’re not around. All those other girls, making fools out of them, and you come right back to me, hoping to do the same.”

 

“I do baby giv-”

 

“No, LEAVE.” Sana screamed as she dragged Haseul out of her apartment.

 

This isn’t the first time Haseul was in a situation like this. She never learned her lesson. Maybe she liked it when things came to this. She usually didn’t care enough for the girls she dated, but Sana was different. She came coming back, and Sana always, with open arms, welcomed her back. Yet today, she had enough. Haseul didn’t know what to do. Caring for others? Her? Never. It was just an off night for her, she thought.

 

Things like this always bothered Haseul. Not getting her way...she hated that shit. Haseul walked into a convenience store bought a beer and headed home. “Fuck Sana”, she said with a chuckle. There was no real motive to why Haseul does what she does. She’s not lonely, she has plenty of people in her life. She did it for fun, no other reason, so she thought.

 

Haseul was a hopeless romantic, she dreamed about meeting the perfect girl, but that perfect girl never came around. She went through probably hundreds of em, looking for her. She wanted someone, but she’d never admit it. She wasn’t the type to say a lot about herself.

 

“Welcome home champ!”, Yeojin said with a big smirk on her face.

 

Even though Yeojin was her little sister, she knew damn well what Haseul did on most nights,“Who was the victim this time around?”

 

“I was.”, Haseul ranted.

 

“Oh don’t act innocent, you had it coming bitch.”

 

“Don’t make beat your ass Yeojin.”

 

Moving in together wasn’t much of a change, the only difference was that mom and dad weren’t around. They were free to fight and joke around as much as they pleased. Haseul and Yeojin were always close-knit. They were the sisters many envied because of the love they shared with each other. Of course, they fought, but they eventually came back to one another. Nothing could separate them.

 

As Haseul tried to chase Yeojin around the room, out of breath Yeojin wheezed, “I’d like to see you try!” Soon both girls got tired and giggled together as they sat down to eat the leftover Chinese they had the night before. Neither Yeojin or Haseul could eat when the other was out. Their tradition of eating dinner together was something brought down since they were children and surprisingly enough it stuck. No matter how long it took for Haseul to come home sometimes, Yeojin would be awake, waiting for her big sister to come home. She didn’t mind it though.

 

“In a seriousness, what happened Hasu?”, Yeojin asked, actually caring for the response.

 

Haseul put her feet up on the table, “Sana rejected me.”

 

“Awe, you actually liked that girl.”

 

“I know I did.”

 

“Well, like I said, that’s what you get for hoeing around.”

 

“Shut up!”, Haseul waved a clenched fist at Yeojin.

 

Both finished up and got ready for bed. Sleeping came easy for the carefree girls. Day after day, they went through their struggles, but as long as they came home to each other, life was ok.


	3. The Meeting?

“Will that be all for you today?”, Mina asked with a smile, to a customer. “Alright, have a great day, see you soon!”

 

Mina was an extremely hard worker. Gave 100%, even when it wasn’t needed. She didn’t like her job, but she knew what needed to be done. She worked with a few friends, including Chaeyoung. Unlike Mina, Chaeyoung was bit of a slacker. She got the job done...sometimes.

 

“Chaeyoung please get your ass up, it’s a rush!” screamed Jeongyeon across the room.

 

Surely, Chae didn’t listen. She kept drawing, thinking she was still on break.

 

Her break ended 20 minutes ago.

 

She was in her own little world. Nothing bothered her.

 

Mina walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Come on Chae, it’s a bit busy, you don’t want Jeongyeon on your ass all day, do you?”

 

“She won’t do shit.”

 

“YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE PLAYING AROUND IN HERE.”, Jeongyeon blasted once more.

 

Chaeyoung dropped her notepad and quickly ran up to the counter to get orders in. Mina giggled, followed Chae, getting back to work.

 

Working at the cafe wasn’t very demanding, only when it was busy. Other times, the girls got to sit down and talk. Maybe even take a nap or take time to themselves. The days were long, but they got through them. Time to themselves was very important.

 

The rush was only getting started. All the girls working were running back and forth, getting the orders to the customers. Mina took orders and made the cups of coffee if she needed to.

 

“Hello, welcome! What can I get for you?”, Chaeyoung asked a customer. Mina behind her, brewing a few orders.

 

“I’d like a large espresso please! What do you want Haseul?”

 

Mina overheard, her heart dropped.

 

Haseul? Here? There was no way. She wasn’t going to turn around. Maybe it wasn’t even that Haseul. There’s plenty of Haseuls. The chances of it being the same one was impossible. She lived on the other side of town. No matter what Mina said to her self, it didn’t calm her down.

 

It was her.

 

“Nothing, come on, hurry up. Mom is visiting and we have to get home.”, Haseul said.

 

“Alright, alright! That’ll be it, please”, said Yeojin, speaking to Chae this time.

 

“Got that Mina?”, Chaeyoung asked.

 

Mina still refused to turn around. “Yep!”, she said with a shaky tone.

 

Eventually she had to turn around. She was going to feel so silly if it wasn’t her.

 

It was her.

 

Regardless, Mina made the order. Grew the balls to turn around, and when she did, Haseul wasn’t in sight. Yeojin met her with a smile.

 

“Is that mine?”

 

“Y-yes ma’am”

 

“Great! Thank you so much!”, Yeojin said, running out the door.

 

Mina let out a sigh of relief. She hated herself for thinking that Haseul would ever be seen again. It was a nightmare, that she prayed would never come true.  

 

Haseul and Yeojin made their way home.

 

Yeojin took a sip of her coffee and faced Haseul. “That girl making coffee behind the cashier.”

 

“What about her?”, asked Haseul.

 

“Didn’t you..you know...with her?”

 

“No...well, I don’t remember. She’s cute though. I probably did, at some point.”, Haseul said with a chuckle.

 

Yeojin shook her head. “You’re such a hoe.”


	4. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina remembers. Does Haseul?

Mina went for little gasps of air as the heat beat down on her. Sweat ran down her forehead. She was quite light-headed, probably because she didn’t eat anything for breakfast. There was a small breeze outside, which Mina found delightful and probably the reason she hadn’t passed out yet. She loved running. It was her escape, well a way to think things through.

 

“One more mile…”, Mina said under her breath as she controlled her breathing.

 

In the heat of the moment, Mina never knew what to say or do. Same goes for most people too. Back at the cafe, why couldn’t she get herself together? The chance of actually seeing Haseul again was that scary? Isn’t that was she wanted in the first place, to see her again? Mina didn’t know.

 

“You’re freaking crazy.” Mina thought to herself. Her breathing getting harder.

 

Mina remembered the day she met Haseul. After work, Mina went to buy a beer, it was a pretty tough day. Chaeyoung left early that day to head back to their hometown, to see her mom, so Mina was alone. She picked the drink out of the fridge, and there she was.

 

“Hey girly, that drink you got there sucks,” Haseul said, pointing.

 

Mina’s breathing got harder.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Move aside.” Haseul grabbed her favorite beer and handed it to Mina. “This tastes way better than the piss you’re about to drink.”

 

Mina stood there in shock. Who the fuck was this girl.

 

Mina’s breathing got harder.

 

“Since I just helped you, I think a deserve something in return!” Haseul said, jumping around Mina.

 

Mina sat there, scared shitless.

 

Mina’s breathing got even harder.

 

Haseul grabbed Mina by the hand and walked out of the store. Both forgetting about the drinks. Mina still scared for her life.

 

“For your information, we’re on a date now. Whatcha want to do?” Haseul blabbered on, still holding on tight to Mina’s hand.

 

For once, Mina got to say something. “Are you crazy?!”

 

“Crazy about you, honey!” Haseul said with a wink.

 

Mina stopped running. Gasping for air.

 

Mina was in love with Haseul and didn’t even know it yet.


End file.
